1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to servers, and more particularly to a method for setting a mode of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
A server include a system with hardware and software that responds to requests across a computer network to provide, or help to provide network service.
The dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) is a network protocol used to configure devices that are connected to a network so the devices can communicate on the network using the Internet protocol (IP). In the network, in accordance with transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP), a client can communicate with other devices in the network with an IP address. A DHCP server may allocate an IP address to the client in response to a request received from the client. With dynamic allocation, if there is the request from a client, the DHCP server selects and allocates an IP address which is not presently allocated to other clients, within an IP address range preset by a network manager.
However, several DHCP servers in the network may allocate IP addresses to the client in response to the request, and the client will use one IP address that is received firstly, which cause a waste of IP addresses and a conflict among the DHCP servers in the network.